<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attention Whore by PastelPunkPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705944">Attention Whore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess'>PastelPunkPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Teasing, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is an attention whore, he loves to have all eyes on him. Just what lengths is he willing to go to get that attention? Well, that all depends on what Gerard wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attention Whore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard pushed Frank roughly back against the wall in the small dimly lig hallway they were in, both of them seating and panting hard from the show they just played.</p><p>Frank was high with adrenaline and excitement, and he could feel it pumping through his veins like his own blood, his black stringy curls sticking to his forehead and falling a bit into his eyes.</p><p>"Fuck!" he breathed out between heavy gasps for breath, and Gerard chuckled, giving him that half-smirk that he knew all too well, meant he was just as horny.</p><p>Gerard smashed their lips together quickly and pulled back again, looking into Frank's blown-out pupils. </p><p>"Not yet baby. You're gonna fucking wait till we get to the party backstage," he spoke calmly, but Frank knew it was a command.</p><p>He could barely hold back a whimper at the knowledge, combined with Gerard teasingly stroking his finger over the growing semi in the front of his jeans.</p><p>" I want to show this off to everyone there, make them jealous, show 'em what a good little whore you are for me." he purred, and Frank gasped, lightly hitting his head back against the wall and whining.</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Good, now come on."</p><p>Gerard grabbed his hand and led him down the hall to where everyone was at backstage, making sure to head over to the group of their friends, standing by the cooler full of drinks.</p><p>Frank felt a nervous thrill go through him, at the thought of being such a dirty little slut in front of everyone. Standing there with such an obvious ache for Gerard's dick in his pants, but he wanted them to know, he wanted them to see him so desperate for his lover, just like Gerard asked him to.</p><p>At first, no one seemed to notice, as everyone shouted their hellos and shared some short hugs.</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Pete spoke cheerily with a warm smile on his face.</p><p>The rest of Fall Out Boy and their band were there too, all excited to be on tour again.</p><p>Although Frank knew when Mikey hugged him, he could probably feel it.</p><p>His theory was proven correct a moment later when he pulled back and made a slightly disturbed face, but Frank eyed him, pleading with him to stay silent. He didn't want him and Gerard's game to be over just yet, he wasn't even fully hard yet.</p><p>Mikey just turned his gaze to his older brother instead, and Frank wasn't sure what he was thinking, but the disapproving look on his face only worsened.</p><p>Maybe he thought that Gerard was just being an ass and ignoring Frank's obvious need, or that he was doing it on purpose, but he probably didn't know that Frank wanted to do what Gerard had asked him, be his little obedient bitch.</p><p>He felt his pants start to tighten more, at the fact that, someone fro sure knew now, and things were only just getting started.</p><p>The group began to chat and talk, reminiscing with one and other over beer, and Frank was pretending to be interested, but he kept catching Mikey eyeing him every once in a while, and he had to bite his lip, to resist the urge to shiver.</p><p>Frank could feel his jeans starting to get impossibly tight, and soon, he could see Bob giving him a curious look and then signaling with his eyes toward Frank's crotch like he was trying to let him know about his maybe not obvious problem.</p><p>Frank just wet his lips and tried to ignore him, but Bob coughed roughly, trying to get his attention, and Frank was forced to look at him.</p><p>He made a series of funny wide-eyed looks and some slightly intentional gazes, and Frank couldn't hold back the dirty smile that twitched at the corner of his lips.</p><p>He knew that there was probably a slight tent in his jeans now, being that they were a little baggy, but still tight enough to keep him from looking like he was smuggling a dagger.</p><p>Frank turned his gaze back to Gerard and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to discreetly adjust his pants a little, but Frank could see Bob elbow Ray whispering to him, and then they both looked over.</p><p>Frank could see the exact moment Ray saw it because he did nothing to hide the surprised face he made, as well as the small gasp, which caused Andy to look over at them and follow their gaze.</p><p>Frank could practically feel his cheeks burning with lust and embarrassment, as well as excitement, and he rocked on his heels a bit, trying not to think about it. He could already feel more sweat start to cling to his clothes, and he swallowed nervously, trying to keep his attention on Gerard. </p><p>It didn't help, that along with everyone's weird looks, Gerard had that sly smile on his face he was playing off as an interest in the conversation, but Frank knew it was really because he saw what was going on and loved it.</p><p>He was proven right, when Gerard put his arm around him and slid his hand into the back pocket of his jeans, toying subtly with his ass through the fabric.</p><p>Frank had to bite his tongue, not to make a noise or start panting, but that was his weakness and Gerad knew it.</p><p>Frank could see most of the group trying to avoid looking at him, except for Mikey, who was glaring between the two of them, probably putting it together, that this was some sort of perverted game they were playing.</p><p>He hardly even liked it when they "acted" on stage.</p><p>Secondhand embarrassment was the bane of Mikey's existence, and sexual things in public embarrassed him the most. It was probably physically causing him pain to watch at this point.</p><p>But Gerard squeezed Frank's ass, and he was barely able to cover up his whimper with a cough.</p><p>At this point, he could feel himself throbbing and straining against the denim of his jeans.</p><p>Gerard removed his hand from Frank's pocket and brought it up to his neck, gently massaging at the base of his skull, kind of tangling his fingers into the back of his hair, sending spikes of pleasure straight to his dick, and he leaned in, whispering seductively into his ear.</p><p>"Come on, you can do better than that," he encouraged, casing Frank to let out a slight whine and Gerard kissed his cheek happily, turning back to the group.</p><p>Pete and Patrick were still innocently chatting away about how they were psyched for some of the places they were getting to go on tour, but he noticed Joe was now giving him a "what the fuck dude" look from across the circle of friends, which meant he only had two more left.</p><p>Although, they would also be the hardest two to get to notice.</p><p>Patrick, because he was oblivious to most sexual things unless they were really obvious or someone pointed it out. Pete, because he was too busy with his crush on Patrick, and hanging on to his every word, to realize if the world was ending.</p><p>Gerard moved his hand back toward Frank's ass, but this time, he slowly slid his hand down the back of his pants, and Frank cursed himself for wearing such loose-fitting jeans.</p><p>The other man's fingers gently teased at his crack and Frank started to fidget around more now, hoping that him wiggling around like he had ants in his pants, would be enough to draw their attention, so Gerard could just get to fucking him already. </p><p>But Frank had no such luck, as Gerard skillfully worked his finger into his crack in long slow strokes, spreading his cheeks apart so he could get at his hole.</p><p>Frank could hardly hold back the shuddered pants and little noises that kept threatening to spill from his lips, and finally, that got Pete's attention, as he looked at him funny and noticed his awkward stance and the way he was acting, putting two and two together. </p><p>He chuckled to himself but didn't say a word, as Patrik just kept jabbering away.</p><p>Frank could feel himself leaking in his pants now, well Gerard teasingly rubbed small circles against his entrance, and he heard Joe practically choking on his beer.</p><p>He was able to suppress the moans that were caught in his throat, and Patrick kind of looked over at him, but that only seemed to egg Gerard on as he suddenly pushed his finger into Frank, dry and without warning.</p><p>Frank let out a loud ragged moan and doubled over with his hands on his knees breathing heavily.</p><p>"Just... fucking fuck me already, dam it!" he yelled, and everyone turned to look at him, including other people in the room, seeing Frank bent over with Gerard's hand in his ass.</p><p>He was just so fucking thankful that he had purposely jerked off before the set, just encase Gerard had wanted him to last for something because otherwise, with how worked up he got from shows and then this, he would have just jizzed his pants in front of everyone.</p><p>He swore if he didn't get some friction soon, he was going to die from a boner.</p><p>Gerard pulled his hand out of Frank's pants and grabbed his arm, yanking him up and tugging him to the men's room that was not far away, all eyes on them as they passed by different bands he knew and roadies.</p><p>They were probably all silently judging them right now, but Frank couldn't care, because Gerard was finally about to fuck him and that's all he could think about, as he awkwardly waddled behind the taller man.</p><p>He didn't even know why Gerard bothered with privacy at this point, because everyone knew what they were about to do, but Gerard still shoved him through the door, and locked it behind them, pinning Frank up against it and kissing him furiously.</p><p>" Fuck, you did so good baby. I thought you were never gonna make it, but you proved me wrong. You showed everyone how much of a little whore you are for me. Such a fucking good little slut. Now make lots of noise for me. Let them know how good it feels," he panted, as he dropped to his knees in front of him and started to undo Frank's pants.</p><p>Frank braced himself back against the door, with his hands and back, bending his knees and arching his hips forward slightly.</p><p>Gerard yanked his jeans down to the middle of his pale hairy thighs, along with his black briefs, and wasted no time wrapping his hand around Frank's leaking cock, thumbing at the head on each upstroke.</p><p>Frank growled and slapped his hand away.</p><p>"C-can't," he choked, "too close. Just fuck me."</p><p>"Then turn around," Gerard growled and quickly started undoing his belt and jeans, as Frank did as he was told, bending over and grabbing his ankles, feeling a slight stretch in the back of his thighs already.</p><p>He leaned his head up against the door to steady himself, and he heard Gerard's pants finally hit the floor around his ankles, ager much effort to drag the tight material down.</p><p>"Prep or no?" Gerard asked as Frank felt him rubbing the fat head of his dick against his hole.</p><p>"Shit," Frank cursed and brought his hands up to pat through his pants pockets for the packet of lube and a condom.</p><p>He finally found them and reached behind his back to hand them to Gerard.</p><p>"Ahm good. Always thinking ahead, aren't' cha Frankie. Always a good whore, ready to have sex whenever I want," he praised and caressed his hip.</p><p>"Careful Gee, I get to top next week, and we all know what that means," he warned in a low husky voice.</p><p>Gerard huffed at his remark, because he knew he was right, and tore the lube open, squeezing some on his finger and circling it around the shorter man's entrance, massaging at the tight pink ring of muscle.</p><p>"Uuunff," Frank groaned impatiently, he didn't have time for prep, he needs this now.</p><p>"Just uh... just use your tongue Fee, skip a step, I'm fucking dying here!"</p><p>" And you don't think I'm not. I had to watch you be such a little dirty whore, showing off your dick to everyone right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it. You took your sweet ass time too."</p><p>"Just-" Frank wanted to yell, but Gerard cut him off.</p><p>"Fine!"</p><p>Frank wrapped his hands back around his ankles and watched Gerard's knees hit the ground behind him, his big cock bobbing up and down from the jarring force at eye level, the tip leaking in a thin line toward the ugly tiled floor. </p><p>He wished badly that he could wrap his mouth around it and lick it off, but he'd way rather have Gerad stick it in him right now.</p><p>He watched the taller man start the condom on and roll it down the rest of the way with one hand, as he spread Frank open with the other and pressed his tongue in, swiping the hot thick wet muscle over Frank's sensitive hole.</p><p>Frank let out a string of breathy curses and bumped his head against the wall, at the intense feeling of Gerard's tongue combined with his heavy panting breaths against his ass.</p><p>But Gerard got straight to it, ager that, thank goodness because Frank didn't know if he could last much longer.</p><p>The other man stiffened his tongue and shoved it harshly into Frank's tight hole, lapping at his in and out of him, quickly loosening him up to get filled.</p><p>Frank watched him as he stroked the rest of the lube over his cock, and he threw a hand blindly behind himself, grabbing the back of Gerard's head by his black locks and pressing it harder against his ass.</p><p>He moaned loudly at Gerard's sinfully skilled tongue, his eyes closed, and his mouth slack and open in a perfect 'O'.</p><p>Gerard gave him a few last full licks and pulled back, Frank untangling his hand and looking over his shoulder, as the other man stood up and lined himself up, putting a hand on Frank's hip to steady himself.</p><p>Then he pushed in at a steady pace, both of them moaning loudly at the glorious feeling of relief they both felt.</p><p>Gerard dug his nails into both of his hips and started thrusting at a fast pace, neither of them wanting to take any longer then they had to.</p><p>Frank had to brace himself against the door with one hand to keep from bashing his head against the door over and over again, and he could feel the sweat dripping off his head and hitting the floor.</p><p>He was already so close, he just needs a few more thrusts and he was going to be shooting over his fucking face.</p><p>Gerard was moaning loudly and Frank knew it meant he was just as close, his balls slapping Frank's own, their hips meeting in a furious attempt to get off.</p><p>The shorter man suddenly felt Gerard wrap a hand around him and start pumping, flinging drops of precum at his face, but he couldn't care, because the next thing he knew, his balls drew up and he was coming hard all over himself in hot thick ropes. He already open mouth catching most of it.</p><p>The other man continued to work him through his orgasm, the tight clench of Frank's muscles and the sound of his gravely moans, causing him to spill as well with a shout of his name.</p><p>Ager he finished, Frank felt him pull out, as he panted, leaning heavily against the door, wiping off his face with his other hand.</p><p>Gerard pulled off the condom, tied it up, and tossed it along with the trash, grabbing some paper towels for them both.</p><p>"Fuck," Frank breathed out and straightened up, groaning from the slight pain in his ass and legs and the feeling vertigo form all the blood having rushed to his head well he was upside down, blinking the spots away and waiting for his vision to focus again.</p><p>Gerard slapped a stack of paper towels against his chest and Frank grabbed them, cleaning himself up, as Gerard pulled his pants and underwear back up.</p><p>"I know right, that was fucking good," he said between jerking up his tight jeans and wiggling them onto his ass.</p><p>"Best fucking orgasm I've had in a long time," Frank smirked, as he zipped his jeans up.</p><p>"Mmm," Gerard stepped closer and kissed him sweetly, a sharp contrast to the act they just finished, "love you."</p><p>"Love you too," Frank spoke, as he brushed the hair out fo Gerard's face, "but how the hell am I ever suppose to face anyone ever again?"</p><p>"Since when do you care you crazy voyeur?"</p><p>"True," he chuckled, and grabbed his hand, leading the way out of the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>